Alone or Dependable
by Derailed
Summary: It's been several years since Garruk and Lilliana had come to Innistrad and caused problems. Now, Moonscarred Werewolf is wondering if she is actually liked by anyone in Innistrad or if she is just an outcast. With help from two wolf warriors, she'll discover herself and discover her calling as a protector of the provinces of Innistrad.
1. Chapter 1

Moonscarred Werewolf sat on the ridge overlooking Gavony. She sighed. It had been many years since Lilliana and Garruk had come to the Innistrad planes and caused all the chaos which resulted in Sorin Markov and the Angel of Avacyn returning to sort everything out.

From behind the smaller female werewolf stood two male wolf warriors. One was about her height, with a well defined, yet not too beefy six pack abs and muscles. The second one was bigger, with a much more defined six pack and larger muscles.

The smaller one looked at the bigger one.

"Want to talk to her, Wolfir Silverheart?" he asked.

"Let us, Wolfir Avenger. After all, the Lord of Innistrad has asked us," The bigger one replied.

The two wolf warriors silently came up behind her. She was quiet, kneeling down on the ledge, ready to make her move on several roughs, who were attacking a small group of children. That mad her angry. No one hurts kids in her presence.

She had leapt off and landed safely on the ground. Wolfir Avenger groaned and took off after her. Wolfir Silverheart was already gone and hiding in the shadows to watch how Moonscarred Werewolf dealt with the problem.

When she got there, the bullies were now beating on a young girl, no more than nine years of age. She grabbed one of the bullies' wrist and jerked him away.

"Hurting young children makes you lower than the ocean's floor," she snapped.

One turned on her with a metal pipe. She ducked and elbowed him in the gut. As he fell away, two more came up with chains and tried to slam her. She dodged again, and kicked both of them away.

Things were made worse by the leaders coming in behind with several silver inlaid daggers. At that point, Wolfir Silverheart's paw came down and smashed the weapons to the ground.

"Not acceptable," The large Wolf Warrior said, shaking his claw-like finger at the gang.

The leaders tried to fight off the two wolves, but failed miserably. Wolfir Avenger had gone to get the jailer and a doctor to tend to the bullied kids. Moonscarred stared at the bullies, putting herself between the injured and the injury inflicters.

"You are a pathetic monster," one spat.

"No," she said, calmly. "You are the monster. You have no standards. Anyone who picks on little kids and gets thrills are nothing more than dirt, yet not worthy of the insult of being called dirt. You are nothing to anyone here. You need to see the church at Avacyn to cleanse your souls."

"We'll get even with you," one snarled.

"Revenge is an answer that is more trouble than it's reward," Wolfir Silverheart said.

The jailer dragged the bullies off. The three wolf warriors disappeared before the villagers woke up. The three finished their watch and made their way to Markov Manor, where Sorin was waiting for them.

"I hope he won't be angry with me," Moonscarred thought as the three wolf warriors arrived at Markov Manor.


	2. Chapter 2

When the three wolf warriors arrived, Sorin's loyal butler lead them inside and towards Sorin's conference room.

They were ushered into the large, and well furnished room. Sitting on the table were three tea cups filled with steaming herbal tea. The two male wolf warriors grabbed their respective tea cups and drank them in one gulp. Moonscarred nervously got her tea and drank.

From somewhere off to the left, a door opened and a man entered. His attire was a black and rather well cast armor. He had blond/white hair. His eyes were of a dull blood red. He had a rather soft smiled.

He turned to Wolfir Silverheart.

"Patrol easy, my dear Drythan?" he asked.

"Yeah, too easy," Drythan/Wolfir Silverheart chuckled.

"And how was it to you, Ryth?" he asked Wolfir Avenger.

"You could say that the enemies could be fought with one paw tied behind my back," Ryth/Wolfir Avenger said.

"Who are you, my dear?" he asked Moonscarred.

"Moonscarred Werewolf," The female wolf said.

"No, no, my dear. Your real name. You can trust me," Sorin said.

"Dryvarian Rhygth," she said.

"Well, Dryvarian, I want you to work with the two Wolfirs. The angel of hope, known here as Avacyn, will test you to see if you're worthy of becoming a Wolfir," he told the female wolf.

"Wolfir?" she said, in a disbelieving tone. "That's only for werewolves who change their ways. I am not vicious, I am merely around to protect."

"That is precisely why Avacyn is going to test you," The Vampire Planeswalker said. "She's going to test your loyalty, dependability, honor, strength and moral codes."

Dryvarian/Moonscarred just stared at the Planeswalker.

"Lord Markov…" she began, but he held a hand up to her.

"Since I am trusting you and you, plus the two Wolfirs are going to be helping me and in some instances, working for me, please call me Sorin. It makes things less awkward for the both of us," he said.

"…Sorin, how will you test me?" she asked.

"Well, you're going to start on lower end enemies and work your way up," Sorin said. "Also, in your spare time, Wolfir Avenger will train you and help you to reach your goal of being a Wolfir."

"Thank you, Sorin," She said.

"Right, your welcome. You all best get some sleep," Sorin told them.

The three wolves left. The two Wolfirs lead the Wolfir-in-training to their quarters. Once there, the two Wolfirs turned into boys, no older than 18.

The first one was muscular. To Moonscarred, he seemed to be as muscular as Wolfir Silverheart. He had green eyes, chocolate brown hair, the clothes reminiscent of the village she came from.

The second one was muscular, but not as defined or as beefy as the other guy. He was more athletic and his clothes were similar to a rival village. His eyes were a sea blue and he had light red hair.

Moonscarred turned back into a human. She was no older than 17, blond hair, fiery red eyes, a red hood over a white t-shirt, tan shorts and old fashion style shoes.

"Hello there, I'm Drythan," The bigger lad said. "Known as Wolfir Silverheart."

"And I'm Ryth," the smaller one interjected. "Wolfir Avenger."

"I'm Dryvarian," the girl said, shying away. "Moonscarred Werewolf."

The two boys welcomed her to their humble abode. Once comfortable, Ryth told Dryvarian that they rose at four in the after noon to train for a couple of hours before turning into the Wolfirs and patrolling.

"Seeing as we are more experienced then you, we'll handle the tougher enemies," Ryth said. "Your training will take you through many challenges."

Dryvarian said that she was ready to tackle the trials.

"You'll do fine. All you need to do is believe in yourself," Drythan said. "Believing is how we became the Wolfirs you see."

"But how can I believe if people keep putting me down as a monster?" she asked.

"Your not a monster. Remember, those who use an empty word like 'Monster' are monsters themselves," Ryth said.

She agreed and caught some sleep, in hopes to clear her head, and prepare for the tests.


	3. Chapter 3

Four o clock pm arrived. The three were up, and out training. Drythan took her out to his "Mana Channeling hideaway". Here, he taught her about Mana.

"Mana is a type of magic, used for casting spells," Drythan told Dryvarian. "It comes from the land and is the only self replenishing source for our magic."

"Oh," she said, the nodded

"My mana ability allows me to regenerate," Drythan said.

"That's interesting," Dryvarian thought.

"We're going to find yours," Drythan said to her.

Dryvarian took in a deep breath and waited. It seemed forever, but she managed to conjure a green aura ball in front of her.

"That's mana," Drythan told her. "Summon something."

Dryvarian concentrated and managed to summon a red wolf, which charged and tackled Drythan to the ground. The animal disappeared. Drythan stood up and dusted himself down.

"Good job," he said.

The moon started to rise and both were transforming into their wolf counterparts.

"Now try your mana," Wolfir Silverheart said.

Moonscarred took a breath and concentrated all her strength and will. It was sudden, but twice the green aura appeared up in front of Moonscarred.

"That's something I've never seen," The beefy Wolfir said. "Double Mana Production."

Moonscarred summoned two wolves by her side and used them to attack an invisible target. Once the two wolves were gone, Wolfir Silverheart looked at her.

"You're pretty good with your mana control. Your going to need it when you face the elders after your training," Wolfir Silverheart said, as he leapt into the air and performed a rather complicated jackknife maneuver before striking an aging redwood tree.

"Elders?" Moonscarred asked, as she proceeded to roundhouse kick another aging tree within the same vicinity of the one that Wolfir Silverheart took down.

"Yeah, Me and Ryth didn't have to go through it, but you will. The elders are a small selection from each of their species. They are to test you on what Avacyn is going to test you on: Loyalty, Dependability, Strength, Mana, Faith, Morals, and Honor."

"Can you tell me what they are.

"Three are really big talking spiders, known as Acromantulas. The head of the elders is a Dragonlair Spider, the second is a Silklash Spider, the third is a Needlepeak Spider. Two are dragons, two are wolves and there are two Planeswalkers. On the rest, I have not a clue of what or who they are," Wolfir Silverheart said.

"Great," Moonscarred thought.

As Wolfir Silverheart watched the Wolfir-In-Training, he could tell that she was preoccupied with something.

"Something up," he asked, as they sat down to rest.

"Just thinking," she said.

"About what?" the larger male wolf warrior asked.

"Oh," she said, looking down. "People in Kessig, and my friends in Gavony have turned away from me and have told me that I no longer have friends and will always be alone. That I am never really dependable, but just there when they need someone to laugh at."

Wolfir shook his head.

"Your never alone. The council of elders, me, Wolfir Avenger/Ryth and Sorin will always be by your side," he told her. "Your so-called 'friends' are empty inside. They don't see the potential for a Wolfir in you. They also don't see the potential of an important ally. You mean something. You are never alone, you are not weak and you will always have friends."

Moonscarred smiled, thanked him and the two went back to training. However, the thought of her friends telling her she was useless still played on her mind. Wolfir Silverheart could tell it was bothering her.

"She'll have to discover herself in this journey to become a Wolfir," he thought, as he left to handle several black markets that sold corpses and body parts.


	4. Chapter 4

Moonscarred stayed in the woods for a good three hours before Wolfir Avenger came to see her. He needed her help to stop several grave robberies and even grave diggings. She was taking her frustrations over her friends and their betrayals on several large rocks.

"She seems real happy," he thought.

Carefully, the more athletic male wolf warrior approached the warrior in training.

"Moonscarred, I need some help on a job," he said.

She stopped kicking the rocks and faced him.

"What job?" she asked.

"Stopping grave robberies," he told her.

The female werewolf looked at him. She didn't have to say anything, he read it in her eyes.

"Come on," he said.

The two took off to the grafs (Graveyards) near Gavony. Wolfir Avenger saw this one task as child's play compared to what he was used to, but remembered that this was training for Moonscarred. He looked to his right and saw that she was thinking about the job ahead.

"One track mind," he mentally chuckled.

Eventually they reached the graf where the thievery was taking place. Wolfir Avenger stood back and let Moonscarred handle it.

The five 'doctors' from Kessig, Gavony, Stensia and Nephalia were trying to create more skaabs. The reason for their creating such creatures is that they believe they are doing the right thing, tinkering with life.

Moonscarred believed that anyone who tinkered with life was no more than a pathetic excuse. They don't have the right to mess with fate and life.

As she came into sight, the five 'doctors' stopped their work and got their weapons-some shovels and pick axes ready.

"Back off, Wolf-bitch," the ringleader snarled. "We are doing God's work!"

"God's work?" Moonscarred grunted. "God planned that people will die. People will return to their real home. This is not God's work. This is disgrace to the dead."

The two flanking 'doctors' went and charged her. She ducked, and elbowed the left one in the gut, then karate chopped the right one on the back of the neck. She quickly grabbed their weapons, and broke them up.

The other three charged her, intent to kill her written on their faces. No way was this Wolf going to interfere with their plans.

The fight seemed non existent. She took them down with ease. As the fighting and all the dust had died down, Wolfir Avenger saw that Moonscarred had stopped them, without killing them. She didn't even seem winded.

"Good job," he told her.

She smiled in response to the comment. Her first solo fight and she had done well.

"Thanks," she said.

"The jailers will be wanting to know why these guys are out corpse disturbing," Wolfir Avenger said.

Moonscarred nodded, and together, the two of them carried the five of them to the local jail in Gavony, near to where the graf was. Once they were dropped off, the two wolves took off to scout around the provinces within Innistrad, protecting people.

"I believe I have discovered myself to a certain degree," she thought. "I want to learn more. Maybe the tests that the elders are going to put me through will help me discover more about me."

All that was left to do was train and wait.


	5. Chapter 5

As the days and nights wore on, Dryvarian trained harder and harder. Sometimes she trained to the point where she would hurt herself. One morning, while the shades were drawn, Ryth came to see her.

"You need to take it easy. Pushing yourself like this isn't good," he said.

"I want to be the best," she protested.

"Well; Village Ironfang, Bane of Hanweir, Terror of Kruin Pass, and Nightfall Predator, or if you want; Gleih, Callan, Brina and Kaile are going to take their tests with Avacyn proctoring them. They are going to become Wolfirs like your aiming to do. They haven't trained as hard as you, and they have balanced out," he told her.

Dryvarian gave him a look.

"I do have some questions" The Wolfir in Training asked.

Wolfir Avenger looked at her.

"Shoot," he replied.

"One, Why the hell didn't you tell me that there are more Wolfirs in training? Two, what is mana, and can you give it some more detail, along with the proper training?"

"Answer to question one-Wolfir Silverheart didn't want to tell you as it would force you to train harder and harder until you hurt yourself, thus would make you ineligible to become a Wolfir. Answer to question two-Explaining would take several hours and training would take months or maybe years," he told her.

"Great," she muttered.

"For your mana question, I can give you the basic rundown," He said. "Mana is a self-replenishing source of magic, that comes from tapping into the land. Your born with the ability to tap into the magic on a basic level, which allows you to summon whatever creature or spell from whatever color mana base you are. Green allows you to summon what are known as mana acceleration, which gives you more magic from the land to summon forest creatures. Since all, minus Village Ironfang, use green mana, our power comes from the woods around us.

Red is fire spells and it deals mainly with fire based creatures. These spells also do a lot of damage. Some known users of fire magic have died from the spells misfiring or blowing back on them. Pyromancy isn't something to be taken lightly. Some pyromancers, like Chandra, have grown up in strict, no pyromancy policy. Anyway, back to what you wanted to know. Mana for fire spells comes from the mountains and volcanoes. Village Ironfang uses red mana.

Then there is White mana. White is the source of life. It is also the mana used by angels and the humans around here. White mana comes from tapping into the plains. White is the color of healing, forgiveness of sins, a clear name, pride, honor, justice.

Next is Blue mana. This is utilized by tapping into the water. Blue is the color of illusion and mind control. It is used by mages. There are other creatures, like Merfolk that use blue to summon storms and cause trouble for sea faring travelers.

The last mana base is Black. It is the color of death and destruction. It's mana base is the swamps. This is used by many of the vampires around here, who see the human race as an animal that needs to be hunted. Black is also associated with black magic. It is one form of magic that Sorin Markov uses when he's fighting a powerful enemy.

Now, there is one very serious problem with access mana. There is a thing called mana burn. It happens when a wizard, or in our case, Wolfir doesn't use the mana to cast a spell or summon a creature to our aid. In some cases, it can kill or severely injure the user, or even turn them to the fallen. The fallen are near brainless mages who have suffered mana burn.

If anything, you have discovered you have an ability to produce twice the mana from the land. That skill, when in a fight to protect Innistrad is a valuable skill. It gives us the advantage, as we can summon twice as many creatures and not need to worry.

Now, there are really powerful mages/wizards/people called Planeswalkers. They are the ones who can tap into the land and get the most mana for their spells and they can inflict the most damage. Sorin Markov is a Planeswalker, who for many years has wandered around the entire Multiverse, looking for a way for vampires and humans to co-exist. He had created the churches that are seen here.

He is the only Planeswalker, I believe that can tap into both the plains and the swamps. He uses white magic to help heal those who were wronged and uses the black magic to lead him to the evil person, and he uses the black magic to show them their wrongs. He is the only known Planeswalker to use such a vile color for good. While he is a vampire, he had been befriended by many humans because of his treatment.

Back to the mana, though. The land is the source of all our mana, and in essence, the source of our power. Hope that answered your question and then some," the athletic wolf warrior said.

Moonscarred sat there, quiet. She was processing everything. At last, she spoke.

"Could you teach me how to handle my mana ability?" she asked.

Wolfir Avenger chuckled. He agreed to teach her.

"Fair warning though," he said. "The teaching will be long and tedious."

She nodded in agreement. She wanted to master her mana ability and be able to work with it to aide her in her job as a protector of humans. When and if she passed the test given by Avacyn and her group of proctors.

The two went to a clearing in the middle of the woods. Here, Wolfir Avenger showed off his ability of summoning several large wolves. Moonscarred was amazed by that. Wolfir Avenger turned to her.

"That is what mana can do for us," he said. "And that is after years of training to master the mana ability."

Wolfir Avenger had her come to the center of the clearing, and told her to summon some wolves.

Moonscarred took in a deep breath until the same glowing aura appeared in front of her. She watched the aura take shape. It became a small red wolf that didn't seem to be as powerful or as large as Wolfir Avenger's.

"That's odd," she thought, remembering back to when she summoned two wolves before, and they were about medium height. "Why can't I summon the same sized wolves?"

She tried again and again. Eventually she was able to summon the wolves she had before. Wolfir Avenger came down after she finished summoning the wolves.

"Don't wear yourself out," he told her.

She stopped and looked at him. She obviously didn't want to stop training.

"Training," he continued. "Should be taken in moderation. You learn and practice using something, then carry out a practical demonstration when trouble has come calling. Don't just train. The best training is to use it when having to deal with enemies. Schools and mentors are great for teaching you the by the book method, but you do need to know how to use it in a fight, or you're guaranteed to fail the test."

She groaned. That was all she needed to hear. That she'd fail if she couldn't use it in a fight. All tests had to be composed of that one portion, the demonstration. The look on her face made Wolfir Avenger chuckle.

"The demonstration is where you really get tested," he said.

Moonscarred gave into that, she went back to train with her mentor and ally.


	6. Chapter 6

The months went by. Moonscarred was learning her mana abilities, and her training went well. One cold December day, Sorin came to see Dryvarian/Moonscarred Werewolf in her room at his manor.

"It's time for your trial test," he said.

Dryvarian sighed. She really didn't want to take these practice tests. However, if she wanted to become Wolfir, then she had to. She honestly felt like she was being screwed over good and proper.

"Alright, Sorin, let me get cleaned up and dressed," she said.

He left. She groaned and rolled out of bed. In a record of fifteen minutes, she was dressed and ready for the tests. Coming down, she could smell the breakfast; an omelet, with ham, venison and even rabbit meat, cooked in chervil, thyme, parsley and several local spices.

"Eat something," Sorin said, calm and gently. "It helps take the edge off of being nervous, but it is natural to be nervous."

Dryvarian ate, and the food seemed to relax all the tension in the muscles. She had trained her mind to relax and to be ready for any test. As she finished, Sorin was telling her how the testing would be done.

"You will be asked three questions regarding your Loyalty, Dependability, Strength, Mana, Faith, Morals, and Honor, then you'll have to give them a practical demonstration of each ability," The Vampire Planeswalker said.

Dryvarian nodded and readied her mind. The day wore on and she trained some more, and prepared answers to the questions that might be asked. At last, the time came for her practice test.

She left Sorin's Manor and made her way to the "Practice Test" cave, where the Elders would train her. She soaked in the setting sun and that helped really calm her down. She reached the cave, near the Hinterland Harbour. It was lit with torches, and there were stone seats. On the other side of the cave were the Elders would give her the tests to see if she was ready for her test to become a Wolfir.

Behind a large rock formation, that looked like a desk at the library in Nephalia, was a large, light orange colored Spider with a rather large, almost ovular abdomen.

To the large light orange Spider, was a black and red spider, with a skull on it's abdomen. This spider seemed a bit taller than the other one.

The last spider was smaller in size, fiery red, with black and brown bands around it's legs.

To the right of the littler spider, there were two dragons. One was a Steel Hellkite, the other a Flameblast Dragon.

The Two Planeswalkers were Jace Berelen and Ajani Goldmane.

"Please," The Dragonlair Spider said to Dryvarian. "Be seated. We will begin the exam."

She nodded as to accept and sat down. The examiners looked at her, and after making sure that she was the scheduled testee, they explained the procedure.

"We're going to ask you four questions of what you stand for, then you have to give us the practical demonstration for each of those items. At the end of your examination, All of us Elders will confer in the back room and let you know if you pass or fail," The Silklash Spider said.

"Okay," she said.

She was ready for the test.


	7. Chapter 7

The Dragonlair Spider had asked the other Elders to wait in the back room. He then looked at Dryvarian.

"First rule, you can call me either Elder Draegonspaeder or Draegonslaer," the Dragonlair Spider said.

She nodded. She seemed frightened by the large spider's presence. He smiled and pointed one of his eight legs at her.

"Fear is natural," he said, calm and cheerful. "Fear is an emotion, but what you will be trained to do is to take that fear and turn it into power. Fear is a powerful fuel for your cause. People who respect you out of fear of what you do is not acceptable. As a Wolfir, you must work for the people. You are their guardian."

Dryvarian nodded again. The Dragonlair spider looked at her.

"I am to test your loyalty," he said.

"Proceed," she said, in a calm manner.

"Question 1: Your friend is injured, and the one who inflicted the injury is getting away, what is your choice?" Elder Draegonspaeder asked.

"I'd help my injured friend first and foremost," Dryvarian said.

"Question 2: You and your partner are out, aiming to stop graf-robbing and get into a fight. He tells you to go, but he's losing. What will you do?"

"Stay and help," she replied.

The head of the Elders seemed impressed with her answers.

"Her loyalty is strong," he thought. "Her practical portion might just be too easy."

"Last Question: If you were asked to join a gang who went against Sorin's wishes, and the wishes of the church, would you join?"

"No," she replied. "My loyalties are to Sorin and the Church. I am not a corpse thief or a willful destroyer of the truth."

Draegonspaeder seemed impressed with her answers.

"Now we move onto the practical portion. In this last part, you must show me the loyalty you have," the Elder arachnid Proctor said.

Dryvarian nodded.

She went outside. There was a wolf, another Needlepeak Spider, and two men. Her proctor appeared behind her.

"This is your practical exam," he said. "The wolf is going to be hurt and the Needlepeak Spider will be tending to the wolf and ordering you to go after those who injured it. Your to pick your path and go with it."

Dryvarian nodded. Dusk came into sight and at the sight of the rising moon, Dryvarian began to change over into Moonscarred.

"Let this begin," she thought.

The exam got underway. The two guys slashed at the wolf and the Needlepeak ran to help the wolf as the two gangbangers took off. Moonscarred appeared from the trees, as she was instructed and the spider pointed to her, then pointed after the gangbangers. Moonscarred stopped and told him that she'd take care of the wolf, and that he can take care of them.

The Needlepeak Spider said nothing, but took off and chased them down. Moonscarred breathed and after concentrating, summoned a little bit of mana to try and cleanse the wound and heal it.

Moonscarred seemed to in tuned to hear the proctor. Once she had the wolf back into the state prior to the exam, she blacked out.

When she came to, she was in the room where she was asked all the questions. Jace was removing a wet cloth from her head. The Dragonlair Spider came up to her.

"You did admirably," he said. "However, you over exerted yourself with trying to help the wolf. Sorin and the other two Wolfirs who trained you had warned you not to overexert yourself. I am telling you that Avacyn is not looking for you to over exert yourself. Do everything in moderation with some actual medical attention."

Moonscarred nodded softly. Jace looked at her.

"Take the rest of tonight to recover, we can carry out the exams tomorrow," he said.

She nodded and fell asleep. Jace and the Dragonlair Spider went into the back and conferred with the others.

"She's got the loyalty down," Ajani said. "A worthy choice for a Wolfir. The rest of the exam should cement that. Knowing Sorin and Avacyn, they'll want her to be tested at the official level, but she's got it. Just needing to moderate is something she needs to work on before her test to become the Wolfir."

They agreed. None of them ever got to be called Planeswalkers or Elders by overexerting themselves to the point of blacking out.

"She'll do well," Jace said. "I have faith she'll pass and so does Sorin."


	8. Chapter 8

This will be short for a number of reasons, one being that I have another story I'm writing along side this one.

Once Dryvarian had been fully rested and ready, the Silklash Spider came to take her out to test her dependability. Dryvarian hoped that the Dependability portion would be easier. To her content it was.

The proctor for the dependability portion of the exam was Ajani Goldmane. The Lion Planeswalker nodded and once Dryvarian was in a suitable and comfortable standing position, he looked at her and fired off his first question.

"Would you waste time when your allies need your help?" he asked.

"I would waste very little time when my friends need help," she said.

Ajani nodded. That response seemed to give him a slight pleasure knowing she wouldn't waste time.

"Next question: If you were to help some Wolfir who you've never met, would you waste time or deliberately dawdle because you were angered that someone was stepping in on your turf?"

"No," she said. "This isn't my turf alone, it's all of our turf, and I wouldn't care if there was a new Wolfir or not."

Ajani nodded again and smiled.

After the last question, he lead her over to where the practical portion of her test was to be carried out.

After her practical exam, she was lead back to the waiting area by Ajani and he went back to discuss her test with the other proctors.


End file.
